Coco (Earth Land)
Coco is the Earth Land counterpart of Coco, who uses Athletic Magic as her form of Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance Earth Land Coco is a short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppydog-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. She dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colourful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colourful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Earth Land Coco's stomach red. On her feet, Earth Land Coco wears a pair of bright red sandals. Personality Earth Land Coco does not have the kind, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly personality that her Edolas counterpart possess. In fact, she is much the opposite, attacking her enemies with ferocity and precision. She seems to take great pride in her abilities, and after performing a particularly difficult stunt of some description, she will openly shout the performance scores she believes her opponent has granted her, with them always being 8/10 or above. Despite her harder personality, Earth Land Coco still seems quite naive, seen when Lucy and Michelle managed to fool and confuse her by playing a tricky word game and pretending that the other girl was Lucy. After the said game, Lucy said that she felt guilty fooling around with the girl, with Michelle commenting that she is still "so innocent". In contrast to her Edolas counterpart, Earth Land Coco has stated that she hates cats. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Earth Land Coco appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Earth Land Sugarboy and Mary Hughes. She is immediately recognized by Pantherlily, who confuses her with her Edolas counterpart, and she angrily asks him not to refer to her in such a familiar way. When the Fairy Tail guild returns to their guild hall, Earth Land Coco demands with the rest of her group that Lucy Heartfilia is handed over. After the guild refuses, she utilizes her Magic and begins to attack Macao. Wakaba and Romeo both try to come to Macao's aid, but Earth Land Coco is easily able to dodge their attacks, running atop the Fairy Tail guild hall so that the members won't attack her out of fear of wreaking their building. When the guild members try and attack to create a distraction that will allow Lucy and Michelle to escape, Earth Land Coco is commanded to chase the two. After following both the girls, Earth Land Coco reveals herself to them and demands that Lucy come with her quietly. However, when Lucy and Michelle begin to confuse her with their word games, she loses sight of them after they use her confusion to escape. She later attacks Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy whilst the three are looking for Lucy and Michelle. Pantherlily instantly becomes worried upon seeing Earth Land Coco doing such dangerous things, and the girl -hearing his warnings- tells him to leave her alone. Magic and Abilities Athletic Magic: Earth Land Coco has been shown to use Athletic Magic, a form of Magic said to have been banned in Fiore many years ago due to people being severely injured by it on many occasions. Despite the apparent risks, Earth Land Coco seems to be very able in this Magic, employing it not only to dodge her opponents attacks with grace and ease, but also to quickly attack her foe with a series of kicks and/or punches. The Magic has been seen to grant Earth Land Coco many abilities that she would otherwise not have; such as the ability to spring very high into the air, and the ability to run up the side of vertical structures -and even stop on them whilst being parallel to the ground. :Free Run Unlock: When using this spell, Earth Land Coco's speed is greatly increased. The heightening of such speed allows her to quickly attack and/or dodge her opponent, as well as run up the side of vertical structures. Major Battles *Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes and Coco (Earth Land) vs. Fairy Tail References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains